The Star Of Christmas
'The Star of Christmas '''is the eighteenth VeggieTales episode and the second Christmas episode. It was first released on October 29, 2002. It was then re-released on September 5, 2006 in a Holiday Special along with the first Christmas episode, ''"The Toy That Saved Christmas." Story In London, England, Cavis Appythart and Milward Phelps decide to make their big break and participate in musical theater. Cavis believes he can make people to love and be kind to eachother by bringing them together in music. Milward's uncle Nezzer decides to let them use his theater on Christmas Eve. Millward comes up with a play, ''"The Princess and the Plumber," ''but still needs to write a script in the next few days. Cavis wants the play to be bright, so he calls his friend, Seymour Schwenk, who brings a box of lightbulbs in an invented rocket car. They soon try to convince Prince Fredrick to attend the premier, and also convinces Effie Pickering, a famous actress, to have the leading role as the princess. When Cavis thinks his play will be a success, he sees a flyer that a church is doing a Christmas Pagent that is also on the same day of his own play, and he goes to investigate to see the competition. Cavis then learns it is just a children's play, and that it would not interfere his own production. He also learns that the play is going feature an object called "The Star of Christmas." While leaving the curch, he runs into a historian, Arthur McHollingshead, who informs him that the star is an acient relic that has not been seen in public in 76 years. Cavis then gets worried and suddenly senses competition. Due to the possibility of their lost audience and Prince Fredrick, Cavis plans to make their play even brighter, putting lights on everything, even the costumes. He and Millward then plan to steal the "Star of Christmas" to ruin the pagent of the curch, but were caught by Moyer the Destroyer, and aged wrestler. They accidentily grab a fake turtle instead of the star, and rush up the stairs to the top of the church. After a wild chase, both Cavis and Millward crash through the church, and land inside a laundry cart outside. During the rehersals of ''"The Princess and the Plumber," ''Cavis and Millward watch in amazement of the flashing lights turning on one at a time. Off stage, Seymour is turning on all the lightbulbs, but there was too much electricity, causing sparks to fly off stage. The sparks caught the curtains on fire, then making a wild fire. All the actors run off stage, as Cavis watches as his prop, the star, (Which was really a turtle, but not known by Cavis and Millward at the time) burn in the flames. As the firefighters distinguished the destroyed building, Cavis mourns about all his work. He then hears Officer Dwilight and Moyer, who then find them. Moyer then claims that they were the ones who stole the star, but none knew that they really stole the turtle. In jail, Cavis and Millward both mourn some more, but then meet another criminal, Charlie Pincher, who shares their cell. They make friends with him, but are still upset with their theater production. Soon a boy and his father, Edmund and Reverend, both come in the room to visit Cavis and Millward. Cavis then realizes that they both work at the church, and claim that they are there to argue for stealing the star. Unexpectedly, they say that they just set them free and that they don't have to be in jail anymore. Knowing the two were puzzled, Edmund explained that he didn't want them in jail, and that no one should spend Christmas in jail. They all soon notice that Edmund and his father, Reverend, would be late for their pagent, since the church is very far from the jail. Soon Seymour drives up in his rocket car, saying that they could ride it to the church, using all ten speeds, but are forbidden to use speed eleven. Speeding off, they drive through London, crashing through carts, buildings, and even managing to accidentily pick up a banker on the way. After using all speeds, they end up on a lifting bridge. They realize that they won't make it, because the bridge is up. Edmund thanks the two, and say that he and his father will have to miss participating in the play. Millward than gets an idea to use the last speed that they were forbidden to do. The rocket boosters in the back of the car started, and the whole thing began flying over the bridge, and over London. Soon Millward remembers that Seymour also mentioned that the brakes only work on the ground, and that they were heading down, straight towards the church. They soon hit the stairs at the church, and all fly towards the church's door. They all fly in, surprising the large crowd waiting for the pagent to start. Cavis, Millward, Edmund, Reverend and the banker all crash into the set. The crowd claps, thinking the pagent might start soon. Cavis feels sorry, because they do not have their prop, "The Star of Christmas," to do their play. Edmund then explains that the star wasn't a prop and something, but someone, Jesus. Cavis suddenly realizes this. Edmund then explains that they do need the North Star, though, so Cavis and Millward goes off stage to make a new one, while the pagent is going on. The play was a success, and Cavis and Millward go to leave, quite happy. They then run into Moyer, and are both guilty of their stealing. They are suprised to see that Moyer isn't angry with them. He then explains that they stole a useless turtle prop, and the real star was just lost and he found it in his sock drawer. They then both forgive eachother, and then Cavis remembers the kind prisoner at the jail, Charlie Pincher. The episode ends when Cavis and Millward visits Charlie at the jail, coming with cookies, a present, and some Christmas decorations to brighten the room. Cavis then wishes Charlie a Merry Christmas, making the old man smile in his lonely cell. Main Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus Supporting Characters *Pa Grape *Charlie Pincher *Dad Asparagus *Madame Blueberry *Scooter *The French Peas *Jean Claude Pea *Archibald Asparagus Minor Characters *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Jerry Gourd *Jimmy Gourd *Annie Onion *Laura Carrot *Percy Pea Cameo Characters *The Banker *Aaron *Unnamed England Girl *Unnamed England Boy *Unnamed England Woman *Unnamed England Man *Joppa Pea Category:Episodes